


A REALLY GOOD FIC

by ap_kibum



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 01:44:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14683815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ap_kibum/pseuds/ap_kibum
Summary: the bts,mx, and n.tic boys r hot





	A REALLY GOOD FIC

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry

It was a normal sunny day, Hoseok was shining in the sky because he is the genuine embodiment of the actual sun, and everyone was going about their daily lives, except for Kim Namjoon, who had set his kitchen on fire for the third time this week. Wonho, as per usual, was standing in front of the mirror and appreciating his own body. “WONHO HYUNG!!21” screamed Minhyuk as he ran into WOnho’s arms. Jinseo was enjoying his time, inside the supermarket, looking for tasty treats to feed his bandmates, mostly Seunghoo, because he’s a hungry fuck. Kihyun was cooking in the kitchen, an apron wrapped around his waist with Shownu slobbering all over the food he was making out of hugner. “SHownu hyung it’s not time for food yet,” Kihyun slapped Shownu across the face and kicke dhim in the shins. Shownu was invincible, he felt no pain. Yoongi was in his room surrounded by MCR posters, uploading the CUUUUUUUUUUTEST selfies onto his totally not dead MySpace page, his eyes ringed with black eyeliner and his smexi xD body covered in tight black clothes!!! Seunghoo, being a hungry mother fricker, runs into the supermarket, to totally not find his super hot arse boyf jinseo getting tasties for him to vore down, in shock he gasps. “Jin s E O oP p A i NE v Er kn E W : 0” and then Jinseo in shock to see his totally not secert boyf drops the snackies he was gonna get him. “seU n GhOO i nEv Er thoUGht iLL seE You heRe ? ?” jinseo questions his sanity. Back at the house, Changkyun was smoking a joint with Jooheon knocked drunk behind him. “JooheonHyugn wake up” Changkyun tried to shake Jooheon out of his sleep, but ended up falling over onto his face. Hyugnwon was walking down the stairs, his noodle legs giving out and throwing him to the bottom of the staircase onto his face. “WOWwow my really long legs seemed to have failed me again *MEMEZ*” he said as he took a sip from his starbuc. ks cup after he saw kihyun and shownu. Wonho was whinign to Minhyuk about his body. “MIINHUYUUK-AAA I DONT KNOW WHAT TO WEAR THT WILL MAKE MY MUSCLES LOOK EVEN BIGGER! I NEED TO LOOK BI GAND STRONG FOR MONEBEBE!1!1!” minhyuk giggles and hugged him tightly. “Wonho hyung your muscles look just fine the way they are!! Marry me hyung!!!!” Back at the n.tic dorm, jion and sangwook where happily recording a episode of jion world, on this episode, jion and him will be eating a tasty meal, of sausage. “Oh hahahaha Jion hyung what a funny joke you just told! I really hope our international fans will know we’ll never add subtitles to these videos we want you to suffer.” he then raises his hands into a thumbs up. Jion laughs too. “Yes of course sangwook, now will you like a good sausage or a sausage i totally didnt cut off jinseos body while he was sleeping : D” Sangwook laughs, “maybe later for that one, we might need to re attached that to his body if we need to get more fans,, haha !”. Yoongi continued posting selfies, adding a million XD faces in the captions, suddenly Hobi burst through the door, wearing 10 inch high Balenciagas, shrieking like a banshee, “YOONGI HYUNG OPPA LOOK AT THIS MEME I FOUND!” Yoongi rolled his eyes, he hated the world and everything in it, but looked at the meme anyways, before walking away emotionlessly. Back at the supermarket, Seunghoo stood next to jinseo in line, hopelessly clinging onto the taller males sleeve. He tales time to admire his long ass legs, “woah jinseo when did ur dick disapear?” he asks his taller friend. Jinseo looks down then back at seunghoo wordless.. Or dickless idfk, once they check out, they walk back to their dorm, jinseo is just angry, he knows exactly where his rooster went. “OH MY GOD” Jin screamed girlishly as he walked into the burning kitchen, “WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?!?!?”. Namjoon looked shamefully at the floor, “Bro yknow i was jus doin mah thang tryna cook n all this shit and it just happens sometimes, yyknow you try and crack an egg and suddenly the kitchen’s burned down.” . Jin stared at him, homosexually, “What are we gonna do now?”. Smexy music played in the background, it was Namjoon’s #1 on the charts best song, Expensive girl, then they fucked.


End file.
